Adding salt to the wound
by Saving August
Summary: Rin has been cast aside labeled the demon's whore and with her 4th and final pregnancy comes a certain death to the western dynasty, as Rin's and sesshomaru's children find out the truth about their past.
1. Chapter 1

**DISLCAIMER: INUYASHA IS NOT MINE I CLAIM STORY PLOT AND MY ADDED CHARACTERS BUT THAT IS ALL**

Burning

Searing

Piercing

Lust that's all it was, nothing more, nothing less. Sesshomaru the Taiyoukai, ruler of western Japan had no use for a human. Yet for the last 18 years rin had followed him loyally throughout the lands. Sesshomaru always saw her as the child he would never have, albeit a human child but the great lord always thought fondly of her. Until, she matured. His intent was to send her off to perhaps a human Daimyo when she became of human age.

Well that _**was**_ his _**intent**_, but more often then not intents change, and with the passing of the seasons so did Sesshomaru's. She first started her heat cycle at 13 years, rather early for a human girl he heard. Sesshomaru thought it a hindrance and left her at his castle at the mercy of his female staff. The blood at first was repulsive and arrangements were made to keep his maturing ward in the furthest wing in the castle, it wasn't a dark or dank room but one simply far off. He should have killed her then.

The more time went by the less he noticed the stench so she was moved back and permitted once again to join him on his escapades. He should have let her be.

Unfortunately she was a little early and when she bled her smell was not one of repulsion but one of pure ecstasy. It was a rich sweet smell mixed with a more heady spicy scent laced beneath the sweetness. He immediately brought her to the nearest village for attention.

He should have left her there, the daimyo was young and unwed. But he was a foolish and selfish demon; keeping her to himself he silently basked in the scent that so readily told him she was matured and "ripe". He should have burned off his damned nose.

It started about two years ago when she turned 16. He couldn't hold on he couldn't keep his control, She had been flirting with him for a few months now, throwing herself at him every chance she got, Sesshomaru had, had enough. It was lust, not love that drove his inner demon to cry out for a taste. Lust not love is what drove him to have her in the most degrading and violent of ways, but she never cried out from pain, at first she was shocked he could tell but, her screams were that of pure pleasure that rolled off of them in waves.

He should have fucked her until she stopped breathing, he should have killed her. He should have, it would have been far less cruel then the slow death he had sentenced her too now. The thought of touching her again in such a way both excited and disgusted him. Rin was soon moved to the wing right next to the dungeon. She was pregnant, and it would be a hanyou no doubt, he couldn't have that. How many abortions has she gone through? He never even wanted his poor human to go through one, but she has gone through 4. Sesshomaru was no fool he knew quite well no human man or even lesser youkai would take her, not now not after she has been defiled so, reduced to nothing more then jus that of a demons whore. He shouldn't have brought the demoness in.

It was a treaty he needed an heir now He could NOT have a hanyou heir. The hanyou wouldn't survive given heir as a title. She was beautiful and powerful, wide hips good for birthing. He should have never given it a second thought…She looked just like Rin.

XXXXX

1 year later

"I want that whore out!" Sesshomaru watched as his mate was held back by two guards as his poor Rin in her 14th and final month cowered in a corner blood streaking her face small hands clenching her more then swollen stomach.

"She carries a bastard, filthy disgusting half human creature!" Tomi screamed struggling against the hold of two guards her dagger forgotten as she turned (tomi =twin) accusing amethyst eyes upward daring Sesshomaru to defy her, Sesshomaru stared down upon his mate tortureed expression clear in golden orbs,the years had soften his cold hard exterior the blatant betrayal in her eyes hurt him, Sesshomaru should have listened, he wanted to listen to put his poor human out of her misery and make his loyal and loving mate happy for once. He should have.

Turning towards the broken door Sesshomaru stepped inside watching as her eyes widened and narrowed her hands clenching tighter around her swollen stomach through a thin yukata, her long black hair in sweaty tangles. He lifted his sword, she deserved and honorable death. He watched as her eyes shined, liquid gathering at the corners. Her small blood caked lips parted, lips that were once soft, once caressed him and revered him with nothing but love and respect.

No words ever came out she backed up like a frightened animal caged desperately pleading with her eyes to be saved. Sesshomaru felt the power pulse through his sword. An almost silent "shuff" was all you heard as sesshomaru sheathed him sword followed by the clanking of the guards as they dragged his mate out of the dungeon wing. He couldn't do it, He should have yes but, he couldn't no not his Rin his poor little rin, she was a part of him, a part that he had mistreated for too long. No he would grant her the child, it was the least he could do. Later though when Tomi had calmed herself down he would come back what he had broken.

Tada end of first chapter. Review please!


	2. Promise ch2

**DISLCAIMER: INUYASHA IS NOT MINE I CLAIM STORY PLOT AND MY ADDED CHARACTERS NOTHING MORE**

**Chapter 2**

**Promise**

"After the child is born you must leave, I cannot have you or it in this house anymore, you will be given money and a horse." Sesshomaru sat at the edge of the bathing basin. Scrubbing away the grime from his poor human. He watched as the water danced across her fair skin falling till it landed right back into the basin. "Turn please." He doused her delicate head in the warm water gently running the soap through it with his claws before rinsing her again. Rin took this chance to let pent up tears flow freely with the water. Her hands permanently resting atop her extended stomach. "Is she never to know who you are?" it was barely above a whisper but she knew he heard her just fine. His gentleness never faded, the only indicator to his mood was the flexing of muscle in his arm and the slight spike in his youki. "No." A short and cold answer.

Ashamed? No she never would be, she loved her sesshomaru but it was a love not returned, lust was all he ever had for her it was the drive behind every gentle or kind deed, the balls, the elaborate royal kimono's, she was never more then a pet a toy something to amuse him. "you should have killed me, Tomi would have been very happy." The combing stopped. Replaced by the soft cotton cloth moving in slow circles against her dried and cracked lips, cleaning off the blood.

"She will have her wish." Standing slowly Rin watched as her once hoped to be husband, once thought of lover, wrapped her in warm cloths. "You are near I will move you to the room by the servant quarters, you will be fed 3 times a day, stay in bed hanyou children often perish in the last week from too much movement." Rin nodded ever so slightly as he opened the door to her knew and final room. Graciously she turned, the cloths falling at her feet ash she stood staring soberly up at him "Once upon a time you loved me." Those were the last words she would ever speak to him, he never saw her again.

XxX

Days turned into night and nights dragged on lonely and pain filled. Demon's whore, Her label, her judgment, the price she paid for an ounce of happiness. Bastard filth ridden children hanyou's were, tainted and often the consequence of rape. Nothing more. She wouldn't have that, no not for her children, twin's she could tell they were twins, a boy and a girl. Rin clutched tighter to her stomach. No sesshomaru would NOT shun her away, her children would NOT suffer for her vain human mistakes. Tomi the rightful mate the rightful woman, with the rightful heirs. Cringing to herself Rin cradled her head against the edge of the window sill eyes barring against crystal flowing tears. No, no crying, she would NOT cry, she would NOT.

Tears flowed regardless. Pity? Yes the only kindness she had ever received was out of pity. Pain, hurt, confusion, that was her as a child, adoration devotion, happiness, love, as a teenager, scorned, betrayed, forsaken,, misused, was her as a woman. Stained was her life, a web of pain of chaos. A mistake form the heavens. But her children were not,. The time was ticking she could fel it the candle burning. Her time for this world was not long, that was alright with her she had,had her moment of joy her time of euphoria. He had gotten her love story, and now it was time to save her children, secure a future, no, she would not fight her lord, she would NOT refuse Tomi the right to her lord, that was Tomi's right wasn't it?

It was never hers that was for sure, it was never For Rin, she realized that now, sesshomaru's heart was never hers to have, it had always belonged to Tomi' the spark between them the joy and peace she saw between the two, something she would NEVER have, never. That was alright She didn't mind, sometimes when you love someone you'll let them go and smile because where they are is making them happy and so are you even if that means watching from a distance. Pain shot through her stomach as she doubled over. "Its time." An eternal voice seemed to echo from somewhere in the room. "Hai" was her sob and she fell tumbling to the marbled floors. Rin screamed in raw agony waking the two hanyou maids who had volunteered to be there when she gave birth. "Water, mika get water hurry!" Ai shifted rin onto the low futon propping her up on pillows. Mika returned with a basin filled with water and several thick cloths and sheets. "Push Rin, its alright please, push." Rin felt tear as she clutched onto the wooden railings of her bed screaming in agony…Then it went black.

XxX

"Rin. Rin-san." Rin opened her eyes moaning quietly as she felt every muscle protest from pain, a faint memory of her first time with sesshomaru flashed through her mind, and the day after, she thought she was sore then. "H, hai?" She could hear crying in the background. "My babys." A small smile graced her paled lips, the first genuine smile in over 3 years. "Hai a boy and a girl, twins!" Rin forced the grogginess from her vision as she struggled to sit up. "P, please." "No gomen Rin-san but please do not move, not yet, you have lost a lot of blood and we have managed to stop it, please do not move the blood must thicken and coagulate so you do not bleed to death." Ai propped up the pillows and slowly slid Her up into more of a sitting position.

"Mika!" The other Hanyou who wasn't much older then Rin walked over two small bundles in her arms. Rin smiled with excitement as her children were brought down for her to further inspect. One was handed to Ai, and wrapped up in the cloth was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. A boy with the blackest hair she had ever seen, no hanyou ears though. His were pointed just like a full demons,

a silver jagged line almost like thunder outlined the side of each cheek. Atop his eyes just above the eyelashes was a black line, not so thin that it was unnoticeable but not thick like the make-up geishas wore. Rin gasped, as he opened his eyes revealing brilliant emerald orbs that faded to a silver on the very edge almost as if someone had draw a faint silver line around his green eyes and lightly shaded it in a few centimeters. Rin looked up at Ai "Where, where did the silver come from, and why no ears?"

Ai smiled being an older hanyou herself and answered kindly. "Your aura's your's and sesshomaru's that is where the silver comes from instead of gold. Also when a human and a demon mate with no ill intent his youki will seep, spreading into you and into your children making him much more powerful then a full demon with his only weakness being turning human once a year for an entire day. But she thought he never loved her, somehow the fact that sesshomaru had hidden this did not surprise her in the least, perhaps pity could be mistaken for love if strong enough. Rin nodded as she smiled down at her beautiful and powerful son. "I think I'll name him Ryu." "First born son?" "Yes, he will be the anchored first born son of sesshomaru." Rin smiled again as her son yawned. "You like that name little one?" A squeal came from the other bundle. Ai laughed. "She's feisty that one." Rin smiled. "Let me see." The second bundle was brought down squawking and thrashing. The blanket fell and revealed something breathtaking. Beautiful amethyst eyes stared up at her with the same silver outlining, and a thicker black line atop of her lids but also lining the bottom. And her forehead showed an opal tear -drop. Her hair was very light not silver but close. Her fluffy tiny ears where tucked into her hair blending well when left down.

"Yumi for you are beauty." "ahh!" Rin gasped as a sudden pain shot through her lower abdomen. "Ai, whats happening?!" Mika was frantic as she watched the former mistress curl into her side. Ai handed the baby girl recently named Yumi over to Mika while she checked Rin's bandages. Her face turned Grim as she pulled the covers back up. "She bleeding, the blood, we cannot stop it." Rin took a strangled breath.

"My children, I cannot leave them, not now no not yet!" "There is nothing we can do, the blood will not thicken there is no way to close the wound." "What about sewing?" Ai shook her head "The blood must cease a little it cannot flow free." Rin placed her hand on the hanyou's. "Cauterize." Ai loked over her eyes widened horrorfied. "You mean burn you!" Mika shot out, a similar look plastered on her youthful face. "Yes" Rin closed her eyes as another wave of pain took over. "P, Please I cannot die, not yet."

Ai sat motionless for what seemed like hours before speaking. "Alright I shall gather the tools it might get infected this is a very tricky preceedure." Rin nodded in understanding. "Mika put the children to rest and fetch me a basin of warm water a basin of cool water plenty of cloths, silk thread a needle and "AHH!" "and hot coals with a etal rod hurry!, I'll stay and watch over them, go!" Mika nodded frantically stumbling out the door. " Shh milady it will all be over soon. "I, I cannot leave them. Not yet!" Ai nodded wrapping fresh bandages around the wound. "I know."

XxX

"She will be gone sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru sighed deeply as he removed his training swords and replaced them on their shelves in the inner dojo. "She is of no concern to you."

"No concern!, She is every concern!"

Tomi seethed marching up to sesshomaru's back small hands clenched into tight fists, her eyes a deep purple. "I want her child dead! It's a boy I know it is! You cannot have a son he will be a bastard child and not even full demon! You will be laughed at and me dishonored!" Sesshomaru turned feeling the end of his patience coming soon.

"Tomi it is non of your concern, she is human so therefore a concubine, hanyou's are born every year from the lusts of Demon lords and their human , hanyou, or demon concubines, this matter is no different and will be dismissed as such!" Sesshomaru emphasized on the last word as he felt his ire rising. Tomi widened her eyes and narrowed them taking a step close so she was almost face to face with her mate. "You would have me dishonored if ever he wished to take the crown!"

Sesshomaru laughed and pushed her away. "You really are ignorant aren't you? "He will never wish to take the crown because one he will never know two, he would be killed on the spot for ever trying, and three I will have an heir." Tomi bit her lip hard before yelling. "And what if I cannot produce a male heir, what if I cannot produce even a bitch! What then? Will you dump me as well, shove me aside as a concubine and leave your castle at the mercy of him! I see doom sesshomaru doom! This child will bring upon you your down fall and me my death I see it now! How can you be so blind kill the vile thing and be rid of this!" "SILENCE!" Sesshomaru's fist pounded against the wall as he pin his mate with the other. Both breathing heavily Sesshomaru held her gaze before slowly releasing his hold on her yukata.

Chuckling to himself he replied. "You really are bent on rubbing my past, mistakes in my face, somuch so that you came out here in your sleeping wear. HA! You really wanted to shove it down my throat every damned second, you can't wait!" by the end of his sentence he was once again pinning her up against the wall his long silver hair in a dissaray about his face yelling. Tomi's eyes widened, she had never seen him so upset, it scared her a little to see her mate handle her so roughly.

Looking down she replied "G, gomen-nasai." Sesshomaru released her yukata stepping back as she fell to the ground with a thunk, the front of her short nightgown opening revealing her long creamy legs. Sesshomaru's eyes lingered despite himself. "I, I'm afraid, I'm afraid I will not be able to produce an heir we've tried so many times I, I cannot produce, anything!" Tomi felt hot tears of frustration and guilt fall freely down her cheeks and onto the wooden dojo floor.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. Kneeling down sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small but powerful form pulling her into his lap. Slowly he rubbed small circles into her back as he spoke. "No, you have nothing to fear, shh. I will not abandon you or leave u as a concubine, we can still try, there is stress, the human will be gone by tonight I promise and with her will go the mistake. Then we can try again, you will see, once she has left you won't be stressed anymore. But leave this problem up to me this is my business not yours." Tomi nodded into her mates chest. "Hai" Sesshomaru lifted her chin before slowly kissing her lips ans whispered. "Aishitimatsu." (it means I love you, I don't know how to spell it though)

**A/N: ALRIGHT, HERE IS CHAPTER TWO, WELL I WONT GIVE ANYTHING AWAY BUT DON'T BE DISSAPOINTED IF THIS STORY DOESN'T TURN OUT TO BE A RIN/SESSH PAIRING, RIGHT AWAY, THAT WASN'T MY PLAN BE READY FOR HEARTBREAK. AND REVIEW PLEASE. IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER.**


	3. New Beginnings ch3

CHAPTER 3

NEW BEGININGS

It had been 5 weeks since her delivery and her wounds were better at best, and even though it wasn't spoken she knew as well as ai and Mika that her will to survive above all else is what kept her alive. Her twins were a quiet duo, especially her Ryu. Yumi was much more feisty though. "You should watch that one Rin, she will prove to get herself into much mischief."

Rin chuckled at Mika's observation. "Yes I think so." Placing her energetic daughter on a rather large pillow placed by the side of her bed Rin turned her attention to the one of only 2 people she could ever trust. "How much longer?" Mika looked up from bathing Ryu and sighed gravely. "Tomorrow night is when you must go, sesshomaru has stated his order, and you are to be gone or face the temper of the lady of the west. Rin nodded an overall ache befalling her still recovering body. "I see." Rin dropped her head in silence trying to hide the wetness in her eyes. "Mistress?" Rin shook her head. "I, I thought that perhaps, uhh it was a foolish, foolish thought! He is gone and what love was there has left him as well." Mika stared attentively at the child she once so fondly sang lullabies to and watched as she now, not even a fully grown woman came undone by one mans cruelty. That's exactly what Sesshomaru was, a man, not a Tai youkai not a demon not the ruler of the west, just a man, a cruel and selfish man!

"Rin, do not." "No." was Rins meek reply as she silenced the servant. "No! He has made his choice; it was stupid of me to think that there was hope for him, that his love was genuine and would last, ha! Bedroom fantasies are just that, fantasies! he never meant to change, no not once the lust was gone, not after he found his one true love, it was NOT meant to be, the cruel taiyoukai of the west is just as his name describes." Rin turned pleading eyes towards the setting sun. "I will leave tonight." Mika gasped audibly. "No Rin, you are distressed this is difficult please stay1 you must rest your wounds are NOT fully healed." Rin shook her head at her friends pleads. "These mortal wounds amount to nothing standing along side my shredded heart, I will fair." Mika nodded realizing that there was no changing the ninjen's mind. "And the children?" Rin sighed, "I will take them for now but their place with me will not be permanent, I am not long for this world I will ensure their future, perhaps one of them will make a change in this world, perhaps not. I just want this pain to be gone." Mika rose quietly. "I will fetch Ai, she will help you dress." Rin nodded her understanding as she continued to stare out at the setting sun, watched as the rising moon, only to rise up and dominate once again in the never-ending struggle for overall reign "The night is dark before the dawn", doused its magnificent glow She whispered to the almost silent room as she felt a heavy weight crawl upon her form.

XxX

Tomi sat leisurely in the garden her handmaidens soothing her taught muscles from the days intense training and arguing with her mate. Her peace was interrupted the neighing of horses. Getting up Tomi shoo-ed her hand maids as she made her way towards the balcony that overlooked the entire castle on the west wing. "Why are the horses out?" Was her curt question as she turned her attention to the closest of her personal maids a young Hanyou with long flowing blue hair and the most unnatural silver eyes, named Ai.

"I do not know Mistress, but I believe that it is the human concubine." Tomi growled low. 'Be gone deceitful treacherous creature, be gone!" Turning away from the dark horse gallivanting away with the human and two smaller bundles secured in her lap. "Tomi." She knew that baritone voice anywhere. "Leave us." She commanded to her maids as she continued to stare out at the darkening sky. "Yes my lord?" Sesshomaru moved to stand behind his Mate wrapping loving arms around her lithe waist. 'Come to bed, the disturbance in gone." Purring her content Tomi complied as she turned to place small chaste kisses along her mate's bare neck. "Yes my lord I shall." The predatory gleam never left her eyes. Too bad she didn't get a better look at the rider, if she had been paying attention she would have noticed that the ninjen was no where to be found.

XxX

Blood, on the floors on her yukata, on the sheets, smeared on the walls. Rin held tight to her lower abdomen, "Ryu, Yumi." Taking a deep breath Rin struggled against her instincts and fought the boughs of nausea as she crawled her way along the length of her small room. The herbs Ai had given her resting neatly by the folded Kimono. Coughing heavily Rin held her hands close to her mouth as blood pooled out coating the floor in a fresh batch of crimson. "Please Kami give me the strength to move on.' Rin thought bitterly as she continued to drag her dying body towards the herbs which would come too little too late. She didn't even hear the thin paper door open. "Mama?" Looking up startled she expected to see her little Ryu standing at her doorway since he was always the more observant of the two, but instead she found her little Yumi standing in the doorway her long silver hair flowing around her shoulders covering her teddy bear. "Mama?" Rin looked up smilingly softly. "Yumi go back to bed please." Yumi small violet eyes were wide with fear as she watched and smelled her mothers live flowing out of her, red, everywhere. "M,mama please don't die."

Tears sprang to life in her eyes as she dropped her teddy bear and rushed to her mother, small hands encircling her mothers bloodied form. "Please mama, what's wrong? Why do you smell like death!?" The tears continued to flow as she felt her mothers blood seep into her own thin yukata. Rin didn't let the tears come as she held on tightly to the last gift her love had ever given her.

"Shh Yu-yu it's alright mama's okay."

Yumi shook her head violently. "No mama! I can smell it I can smell it, its awful mama!" Yumi buried her head into the crook of her mother's neck. Rin let a single tear fall from her somber brown eyes. "Shh Yumi listen to me please, Mama isn't long for this world anymore, Kami is telling me its time for me to leave this body, we've talked about this do you remember?' Yumi nodded as she buried her nose further into her mothers cooling skin. Rin lifted her daughter's head slowly. "Yumi listen to me now, do not be afraid death is nothing to fear, you are leaving behind a mortal body for a spiritual one, alongside Kami." Yumi nodded "Mama's just leaving this body behind alright? Now I.."

" will you be watching over us?" Yumi asked as she held tight to her rapidly dying mother "Hai, I will always be with you, even when you cannot see me or hear me I am always with you, now this is very important Yumi I need you to burn this house I need you to take that Kimono and that jade box and sell the Kimono and put the Yen in that box with the rest of it, alright?' Yumi shook her head in protest. "No Mama! No I don't wanna burn down the house, it'll hurt you! I don't want to hurt you, the flames will hurt mama!' Rin shook her head kissing her frightened daughters forehead. "No baby it wont hurt mommy, mommy will be gone I wont feel a thing, I need you to burn this house so that no one finds it, remember? Other demons will come and try and hurt you, because they will smell your scent."

Yumi nodded as she held tighter to her mother, both oblivious to the very quiet Ryu standing in the dark hallway. Rin rubbed small circles around her 5 year olds back. Another coughing fit over took her as she felt the last of her life-force pour out of her. Yumi smelt it before she felt it throwing her arms around her mothers weakening form she screamed out. "MAMA NO PLEASE NOT YET MAMA! NO DON'T DIE MAMA!" Rin held tight to her daughter "Aishitimatsu my Yumi." "Aishitmatsu my Ryu, I love you both." Yumi's eyes widened as she felt her mother fall limp. "Aishitmatsu mama." Ryu whispered as he walked over to his sister. One slightly larger hand was placed on his sister's shoulder as he knelt down next to her shaking form. "Yumi."

XxX

14 years later

XxX

"Be gone! You filth ridden hanyou, get out of our village you disgusting mongrel!" Yumi leaped from her perch atop the roof to one of the taller trees at the edge of the forest. "Ha! You missed me, put down your sphere old man and know this, you will never ever! Be able to hunt me!" Rage was seen in the shopkeepers eyes as Yumi leapt gracefully to the next branch her days "shopping" tucked tightly in the folds of her Kimono.

Maneuvering her way gracefully through the canopies her long silver hair flowing effortlessly behind her as her bangs flew away from her enchanting eyes. Ears listening intently Yumi took a side trip and stopped by a small clearing amidst the trees where a small gathering of marbled rocks lay. Humbly Yumi deposited the bouquet of sakura blossoms she had taken from a small flower shop at the edge of the village. Kneeling down in front of the grave Yumi lowered her head in silent prayer.

"Oka-san." Yumi's mother had died about 11 years ago. A sight that she would take with her to her grave, then she thought it was simply her mothers time, now she realized that her mother had died from an infection and the opening of her birthing wounds Yumi couldn't ever help but to think that if her no good father had stuck around that perhaps things would be different. Or if they had never been born, then her mother surely would be alive and well.

"Oka-san I miss you, we miss you, it was too soon Kami took you from us too soon." At first Yumi was angry, angry at her mother for not fighting harder, angry at herself for cowering in a corner, angry that she had no father to protect them, angry that her mother had ever tried to become part of a village, angry at the fact that because of her heritage Yumi's mother was labeled as a demon's whore and the said demon never took any responsibility for his actions. It was hard at first for her and her brother, two orphans would have a hard enough time trying to survive, but two HANYOU, orphans proved damn near impossible to survive, well at least for her, lucky for her brother he somehow was almost full Youkai with markings and everything, so they were able to scare villagers for food and sometimes run with lesser youkai clans when times were extremely harsh. Lucky for them both Her brothers bravery and obvious talent for survival got him noticed by the Youkai ruler of the North's elite guards which he was now training to become a part of. This meant shelter and food for them both. Standing up slowly Yumi smiled sadly towards her mother's grave before leaping once more into the canopies

XxX

"GO!" The sweat dripped in rivulets from Ryu's face and upper body as he once more took up a defensive position his manrikigusari at the ready as he waited for the other Youkai to attack. The opposing demon came at Ryu his long fire red hair held in a pony tail at the base of his neck his eyes black and getting darker as he swung his blade in preparation to land a blow to Ryu's middle back effectively paralyzing him. Ryu pivoted at the last second as he swung his manrikigusari out towards the blade capturing it and yanking the thing from the other demons hands in before pivoting back to his original stance. "Iti! (pronounced ichi)" called the general. The other demon growled menacingly as he took up a fighting position before lunging towards him. Ryu smirked as he twirled the manrikigusari high above his head before letting the long chain go and wrap itself harshly around the fox demon's neck. "Done!" yelled the general. Ryu panted heavily as he took back his weapon before stepping out of the circle. "Next!" Ryu grabbed the flask of water and chugged it down hastily. "Ryuichi." Ryu looked over at the fox demon who was currently rubbing the back of his neck. "Hai Daichi." "good match." Ryu nodded solemnly "Yea it was, sorry about your neck though, ehh guess I got carried away." Dai smiled. "Hey you win some you lose some, besides I'm a fox demon I'm not meant for head on combat I prefer the ambush." Ryu laughed. "Hai, well I best be going who knows what sort of trouble my sister has gotten herself into." At the mention of his sister Daichi perked up considerably, your sister? You mean Yumi?' Ryu turned and quirked one emerald eyes towards his friend. "Well that is the only other sister I have." Daichi blushed slightly "Hai, gomen I, umm, it's the heat." Ryu nodded as he made his way down towards the palace quarters.

XxX

Alright well I really wanted to get this chapter out, YES I killed Rin! This story isn't about her, I'm sorry if your disappointed but, she will be back no worries…no she's not coming back to life, in my stories once your dead, your dead. Review please, and you just might find out what the heck else happens.


	4. forgive revenge ch4

Forgive revenge

"my lord" Ryu's bow was deep as he laid himself down on his knees for the northern emperor. "Ryu, I have a mission for you." Ryu raised his head ever so slightly "sir?" I need you to invade the western lords, home and find out what sort of regime he is building. Ryu looked sideways at the other soldiers in the darkly lit chamber in the lowest north wing of the castle. "Permission to speak my lord" Lord Nobu looked down at his first rank soldier, a smirk on his face "speak your piece soldier"

"Is this mission not more suited for a ninja?" Ryu bowed his head a little lower, being pushy with your words and questioning your kings orders was a sure way to get you killed in your sleep but Ryu smelt a rat, and it stank. "why Ryu I am ever so pleased that you asked, your sister Yumi will be accompanying you on this long timely mission." Ryu tried not to let his calm exterior slip as he silently cursed to kami above when mention of his twin sister came up.

Nobu caught the slight twitch of his kneeling soldiers right shoulder and his faced held an expression of contentment, yes this would be the best way to kill off the two insufferable hanyou's and further his plan of destroying the half human disgraces that plagued his lands.

Xxxx

I haven't updated in forever I figured such a short chapter was better then nothing for now


	5. forgive revenge part2 ch5

**Forgive revenge part 2**

The hut was on fire, a blaze with flames, screaming, all she could hear was screaming, choked sobs wracked her body as she cried out "oka-san! Mama! Help me!" her breathing coming out in shallow pants as she watched the smoke engulf her small form

"Yumi!"

"Mama, Ryu!"

"Yumi!"

The hall was caving in, the heat getting intensely hotter, her skin felt as if it was smoldering, melting off.  
Screaming, all she could hear was screaming, it bit into her ears and echoed in her mind it's all she could hear as she felt her way through the crumbling burning hallway.

"Mama!"

There was a whispering, a quiet whistle underneath the crashing and screaming. What was it saying? She strained to hear it,

"Run"

A blood curdling shriek pierced the night air, but she picked out the whispered word straining to hear over the raging inferno.

"Run"

Her vision was blurring, the smoke filling her lungs, this time the voice sounded as if it was coming from behind her.

"Run Yumi!"

Xxx

Yumi gasped as she woke with a start, sweat beading down her forehead and soaking the front of her yukata. Another nightmare, it's been a constant nightmare since she was 5. Always the same burning building always the same screams that made her stomach twist in knots and her blood run cold, but, not the voices, those were a new horrific twist. She always woken up halfway through the hallway never quite making it to the door, yep those voices and that door were unquestionably new. Did it mean anything? Honestly she really didn't care because all that bad dream was, was a night terror, her subconscience's way of dealing with the tragedy of seeing her mother die at age of 5.

Sighing to herself Yumi pulled up from the double wide pallet and silent as a fox slipped out onto the quaint balcony that overlooked the river. It was something she found herself constantly mesmerized by, and when she couldn't sleep she'd come out here and lose herself to the clear dark abyss. However tonight Yumi had company, she smelt him at once.

"eew, Ryu you reek of cat, go shower."

She whispered just loudly enough for her brother to hear. A slight breeze was the only indication he had landed behind her, so quiet even for a hanyou, she would be impressed if only she weren't better.

"Well dearest sister, some of us don't have the luxury of not being on call 24/7. Now do we?"

"And I fail to see how that is in any way my fault."

Ryu shook his head hiding a small smile.

"Well of course it's your fault little sister, everything is, don't you know that small fact of life?"

Yumi snorted

"Little sister? I think you've gotten hit on your head one too many times, with that katana of yours twin brother, and no I think you have that small fact of life backwards, everything is your fault, men are always the cause of trouble."

It was Ryu's turn to snort at his sister's banter while she stuck her nose up at him in a playful mock.

"Okay now that we've had our laugh want to tell me what you really came to talk to me about?"

Ryu let out a long loud sigh, and if any of the lord's pets were trying to spy on them, he just tipped them all off to his whereabouts. Good thing he had taken the liberty to drug the food, they were all safely asleep at their guard posts.

"I smell a rat Yumi, the northern lord has requested we both be shipped off to the western lands to infiltrate and spy on the taiyoukai lord sesshomaru."

Yumi turned to face her brother with a troubled look

"What? But that's a job more suited for the pets."

Pets were the term they used for the soldiers and ninjas that kissed up to the sketchy northern lord Nobu.

"Exactly, something is not right, and I want us to be careful this could be a trap, or an elaborate scheme to break the peace treaty."

"No Ryu that is punishable by death, surely Nobu knows that." Ryu looked perplexed as Yumi continued on in whispered outrage.

"The lord is not such a fool that he will sign all of our death warrants."

Breaking of the peace treaty on purpose if proven was punishable by death not only for the Lord purposely breaking the 16 year old peace treaty, but all the lords army, as well as assassins maids, court, and some villages if suspected, would die as well.

"Yumi its not foolery that takes hold of his mind but Greed, and that greed will be not only his but our downfall as well if we are not careful."

Yumi nodded in agreement as Ryu turned his back and vanished up the rooftop no doubt to hurry back to his evening post before the currently sedated soldiers woke up and realized he was gone.

Xxx

Lord Nobu smiled generously as he sent the two hanyou twins out of his land once and for all, oh Kami let the western lord murder both of them; privately so that while there were no witnesses Nobu could claim his dear soldier members were wrongfully murdered thus breaking the peace treaty and letting Nobu at last take over the western lands and run this country as it should be run. He was a demon; bloodshed is what he was born for. A peace treaty had no place in his world.

**Xxx**

**Again another short chapter but the next one I promise wont lack in length! I'm just not sure how to write the next part and I don't want to leave what little readers I have left hanging.**

**Oh and I'm thinking of changing the title to my story, not sure yet but if I do please do not freak out.**


	6. Add salt to the wound ch6

**Add salt to the wound.**

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his study. Pins and needles, it felt as if he were walking on pins and needles. Something wasn't right and he couldn't figure out what. Something had changed in his manor; he could feel it, but what? He wasn't sure and with his mate carrying their 3rd pup and not knowing if this time she will carry to full term and not deliver a still born, the unsettlement he felt was anything but a mere annoyance. If only he could figure out what the hell it was!  
"Sir"

Sesshomaru felt like jumping through the roof, it was extremely rare that one of his guards snuck up on him.

"Hai?" One eyebrow raised sesshomaru wiped his face clean and presented the cold complacent stone face he was infamous for; before turning around to rest deceivingly cruel golden eyes on his general.

"Lord sesshomaru-san the new peace keeping guard has arrived this morning."

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and yet all his senses pulled up a red alert, the peace keeping guard, Yes that's what had changed. A new presence. The peace keeping guard, or in some years the peace keeping messenger or maid was something passed between all four major ruling lords. It was a way to ensure the peace treaty would be upheld. Lords would exchange servants, guards, any servant in their service, sending someone in servitude to you to another lord was often thought of as dangerous simply because that servant could divulge inner workings or top secrets to the other lord and before the peace treaty this was often how they would plan their battle strategies and stay a step ahead in battles.

Now the four lords had figured it would be the perfect way to ensure peace among the four ruling lords. Except, why would the peace keepers chi make such a dent in the atmosphere? It shouldn't It was as if it sent out a silent calling signal to sesshomaru, but that only happened when his pups or his mate was around. Then again, sesshomaru reminded himself, if a demon of remarkable strength or pure lineage were to roam his castle, said demon's chi would also send off a similar if not identical disturbance in the atmosphere.

Sesshomaru turned fully towards his guard and walked out of his study, answering his guard as he passed by.

"Let's visit this new peace keeper."

General Hiroto was caught slightly off guard by his lord's sudden desire to visit the new peace keeper and hurried to catch up and explain the dilemma.

"ah Hai Sesshomaru-san, but if I may, the ah peace keeper has brought his sister with him a maid, he asks that we forgive him for not giving word ahead of time that such an arrangement this year was to transpire but he is her only family and the girl is mute and he fears for her well being if left to care for herself."

They reached the front gardens were all new employment waited upon first arrival. Sesshomaru almost faltered in his footing, these Demons weren't full blooded at all, he could tell by the young girl's ears. Hmm how interesting a mating between a human and a full blooded dog demon, which resulted in hanyou's that radiated full blooded demons. There birth was obviously not the cause of a rape or any other lustrous short union. These two hanyou's were the offspring of a loved induced union. Yes very interesting indeed.

Hiroto stepped to the side of Lord sesshomaru and cleared his throat loudly so that there would be no mistaking that all observing participants should be silent.

"My lord, I present to you peace offering Samurai Ryu."

. For a moment Ryu held a thought for someone other than his sister or himself. The demon lord of the west. The taiyoukai, Sesshomaru the great dog demon whose cold demeanor was known far and wide. Ryu almost felt ashamed for having to bring such a glorious lord to his knees; then again Ryu wasn't planning on following his lord's orders. No he was already devising another plan.

"Remove the girl."

Ryu was brought out of his musing by a cold monotone voice and he inwardly sighed at hearing the words he knew were coming but he had hoped wouldn't this would make his mission that much tougher today.

"My lord I beg of you she is harmless."

Two guards came up and restrained The struggling Yumi.

"Send her back and notify Lord Nobu that his generosity is unwelcome here."

"No sire I beg of you! Please show mercy upon my mute sister, she has nowhere else to go, please permit her stay here, I promise she will not be a burden!"

Ryu had leapt from where he was standing and was currently face down in the dirt at sesshomaru's feet bowing, his one had clutching the tip of sesshomaru's pant leg. Something in sesshomaru peaked interest and he raised his hand for the guards to halt.

General Hiroto held his breath. This was not going to fair out well. Talking out of term was something that was considered highly disrespectful and touching the lord in anyway was definitely a taboo, surely a samurai from the northern lords elite guards knew that didn't he?

"your willingness to speak out of turn amuses me; I shall permit the mute girl to stay, for now."

Ryu let go and pressed his head harder into the soil in gratitude. "Arigato Sire."

"However You will be punished, your outspokenness shows me you are not disciplined and from an elite guard this is shameful."

Sesshomaru turned his back swiftly and called over his shoulder as he walked back towards the manor.

"Take the mute to Ai, and tell her to place the girl wherever she sees fit."

Xxx

Ryu bit down on his lower lip drawing blood as the guard charged with carrying out his punishment pulled the knife from his side and finally cut him down from the ropes that had held him up for the past several hours.

"here, put this on."

The guard tossed him a deep red tunic as he exited out of the room. Leaving a lit torch by the door as he did so even though it was still daylight he figured Ryu would be in no rush to leave. He was right. For the next several hours Ryu lay panting in a pool of his own blood and sweat. The punishment had been brutal and if not for his demonic heritage Ryu would without a doubt be dead. Slash marks covered his back, his chest and arms were burned and almost blackened. His chest and upper thighs were gouged in deep knife marks at least 2 inches deep. The pain was excruciating. He would have to warn Yumi. The western lord did not hold back when it came to punishment and torture, and Ryu was a hundred percent certain that if he and his sister were suspected of foul play Lord Sesshomaru would not think twice about killing them.

It was nightfall by the time Ryu was able to pull himself up off the ground and hobble out towards the guard's washroom.

"Damned Yumi." He cursed under his breath as he limped down the steps that led to the underground spring. His sister was a trained assassin, a ninja! He didn't need to rescue her. They had to make it believable though. Ryu sighed; he really needed to come up with a new plan.

"Ahh!"

Ryu jumped at the sudden shriek that came from a small female fox demon that was standing swathed in a towel completely shocked in front of him.

"Gomen! Ah gomen-nasai soldier, I, I did not think anyone would, ah, gomen!"

The small girl stuttered and bowed her head. Ryu moved to the side silently as he watched her scurry up the steps. Words could not describe the thoughts that were going through his head as her scent reached his nose, honey suckle and rain dew; it was the most intoxicating scent ever to invade his senses. He really needed to get out of here.

xxx

Yumi stared out at the manor grounds below her; she had no idea how she was supposed to gather information, or what information she was supposed to gather exactly. Her brother was right, something definitely smelt fishy. Lord Nobu wouldn't of sent them on such a dangerous task without any specific orders to carry out unless he had a hidden agenda. Well of course he did. She thought to herself. The northern lord was known for his ulterior motives and hidden agendas. She just had to figure out what exactly it that is and fast before they walk into a trap, if they hadn't already. Perhaps it wasn't to break the peace treaty perhaps it was money. Yumi thought as she brushed her hand against the sleeve of her new kimono. A soft silk or something similar. She had been given an all white Kimono with a deep red obi. Material this nice, for a simple servants garment was nothing cheap and to outfit an entire court in it? The western lord was not lacking in riches in the least.

"New girl"

Yumi turned her head as the door opened and revealed A striking wolf demon, with the blackest hair she had ever seen pulled back tight in a high bun with silver streaking one side. Piercing deep jade eyes, and a silver Kimono. This must be the head servant to the lord, Ai.

"I am Ai, welcome to the western Lands, My lord has given instruction to put you where I see you most useful. Hmm"

Ai eyed Yumi up and down.

"Well you are mute, so you are no use as a midwife; I cannot put you in the kitchen, or the stables, hmm. Oh aha! Laundry duty."

Yumi blanched slightly. Laundry duty? How menial.

"Well follow me, I'll show you to your quarters."

Ai turned and beckoned for her to follow. "Now this is male's servant's corridors, and down there to the left are the female's corridors. The midwives aren't down here they are closer to the Queen right now seeing as how she is pregnant with child but they are normally down to your right.

The queen was pregnant. Should she remember that? She wasn't sure. Any information could be useful or none of it could be, if only she had been given discreet orders.

"Now here is your room, You will be sharing this room with no one seeing as how you are the only pup we have and we do not mix pups with the rest. I'm going to guess you are no older than 17 years."

She was close Yumi thought, but nodded her head anyway.

"I thought as much, your days start an hour after sunrise and end an hour before sunset. Dinner is served only after the rest of the manor has eaten. Chiyo will show you the ropes and what to do. Now let's…"

The rest of Ai's rant died off on her lips as she took a closer look at the young girl. The tear drop on her head, the striving amethyst eyes.

"Yumi?" No impossible it couldn't be, The lord's late human lover's daughter was dead, surely this wasn't the same girl, and no Yumi wasn't a mute, she had cried. But those markings, that face, it was undeniable, she could never forget a face like that. No, Ai shook her head, impossible.

Xxx

Sesshomaru set down his weapon sweating and aggravated. He had come to the dojo to try and relieve his stresses from the day. It wasn't working.

"Sesshomaru." Said demon lifted his head to see his beautiful mate, enter the dojo, her belly was swollen with a boy they were told. A bit of pride swept through him as he watched her slowly make her way towards him.

"Hai?"

"My love will you massage my back? Its killing me."

Sesshomaru put down his katana and pulled his mate down onto a soft mat that he left in his private dojo just for her.

"I hear the peace keeper arrived today and with a surprise too."

"yes, that impudent northern lord sent two a guard and his mute sister."

"Hmm, that is not customary, what is the lord playing at?"

"I haven't the slightest idea but something does not sit right with me, stay away from the maid quarters."

Tomi looked up at her mate a haughty expression on her face.

"If he has sent an assassin I will Kill her, mark my word."

"You cannot kill her, it would break the peace treaty and we would all die since we would be the ones at fault."

Tomi turned back around a pulled sesshomaru's hands into her own.

"Perhaps my love, she does not mean us harm, Besides she is a lowly Servant girl, what can she do? Nothing. And if she tries to harm us we simply have to tell the peace enforcers and Lord Nobu will be at fault not us, she was his servant after all."

Sesshomaru sighed wearily. "Let us discuss the pup, no more talk of mundane politics, the healers told you no stress."

Tomi snorted.

"I am queen there is always stress."

Sesshomaru knelt down and kissed his mate softly and he undid her already loosely tied Kimono. "Perhaps I should relieve that stress."

Tomi arched her back and moaned underneath her mate as his hands slid down between her thighs.

Xxx

**No lemon sorry! Maybe in the next chapter. Oh yes I should warn you all, I write dirty lemons. So I'm terribly sorry this isn't longer but my dysfunctional laptop decided to freeze then not recover the original 10 pages I had typed up and left me only with the first paragraph, so I had to redo this entire thing today from scratch basically and i didnt want to put off the post since i promised today. I can't wait till I get my new laptop no more deleted stories! On another note, I wanted to thank all my reviewers for the support and wanted to thank sesshrin devoter for apologizing, next time you dont have to sign on under 3 different names to do it. I also feel sorry for yelling the way I did it won't happen again, were really not allowed to post angry rants like that on our stories. ****OH A HUGE THANK YOU TO LADY SIYANA! i appreciate the support and how you pointed out for me, the specific genre i listed my story under, romance/hurt/comfort. There is romance in my story just not a sessh/rin romance specifically. ** Next update will come soon, look for the posting date on my homepage. Anyways thank you all for the support and please review. 


	7. unveiled ch7

**Unveiled**

Yumi couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu she had nagging at the back of her mind, and it was only in the now empty midwives hall of the manor nowhere else did she get that most peculiar and unsettling feeling. Something about this place just felt all wrong because parts of it felt all right. It had been a month since she and her brother had infiltrated the western lord's castle and still they had no evidence of anything nor had they figured out a game plan, she was starting to get anxious and her dearest brother was lust struck, taken by a cute little fox demon by the name of Mika. This worried her especially because her brother was losing sight of what was important and traveling off into a life he couldn't live. He wasn't really a peace keeper, and there was a very good chance they could all die. Yumi straightened out the sheets on the now freshly made palette and threw the empty ones in the laundry chute. This was disgusting; doing household chores was not something Yumi really wished to pursue for the rest of her days. No she was an assassin, a ninja and her dishonest conniving cheating lord was making her do all the dirty work.

"Yumi"

Yumi stopped halfway down the corridor and turned as she saw the small little fox demon that her brother was currently going gaga for. She almost acted on her almost overwhelming urge to through the small girl into one of the laundry shoots.

"Ah Ryu wishes to speak with you in the stables this evening when you make your rounds in the soldiers house."

Mika stood there meekly her small hands clasped in front of her as she bowed curtly and quickly walked off. Yumi really hated the fact that she couldn't speak it was really driving her nuts. She wasn't trained to hold her cover for so long, she was after all the killer, you sent her in for a month she was done in two weeks, but no. Not this time. Sighing loudly Yumi turned off in the direction the annoying little fox demon had gone.

xxx

"Silence you are insolent!" Tomi screeched at her midwives as she doubled over in her futon. The labor pains were intense and fear of another miscarriage was adding to her dark mood.

"leave me." Tomi growled out lowly.

"Empress, we need to monitor the pup."

Tomi turned and threw a dagger at the female who had spoken nicking the shocked demon in the side. Eyes bleeding black Tomi screamed out her final order

"Leave me!"

The midwives and maids made haste.

Tomi returned to her fetal position sobbing into her pillow as she grit her teeth from the next onslaught of pain. Sheer willpower alone was keeping her from losing the child she could feel it. She had to hold on; just for another month this child had to make it. She greatly feared the consequences of not producing a pup for her mate and an heir to the crown. Tomi also feared that she might indeed be sterile if she lost this baby it would prove that fear to be true.

"No I cannot lose this pup, please Kami let it not be so."

"ahh!" Tomi screamed into her pillow as a searing pain shot into her pelvis an intense tearing and burning that made Tomi's eyes water and her body shake as she tried to relieve the pain. started to seep out onto the sheets, she could feel it; the warm liquid coated her legs.

"No, Kami no." The pain hit again and again, it didn't cease and Tomi was slowly losing consciousness. She could feel the edges of her eyes blurring she heard a terrible scream somewhere in the distance but she was helpless as her vision became dark, blood she felt the blood pouring out another scream, she wasn't sure if it was her anymore, the screaming was so far away sounding. That was her last thought before she hit unconsciousness.

xxx

Ryu close his eyes and took a deep breath before charging with the katana at another soldier. another day more training and still no plan. This was anything but alright. He hadn't seen his sister in days; they kept them so damned busy. He would have worried that she had blown their cover if he didn't know for sure that he would be hanging in a torture chamber halfway dead right now if that was the case.

"again! Ryu stop dropping your guard, you've been killed 6 times already, your no good to me in battle if you're dead in the first ten seconds!"

Ryu cringed and fell back into place. 'Get your head out of your ass and into the game, stay focused baka' Ryu mentally chastised himself as another soldier took the opposing sparing position. This boy he knew. His name was Daichu. and he was one tough demon. Ryu whistled low as general Hiroto gave the signal to begin.

"fight!"

Ryu fell into a rolled and ducked right under Daichu who came at a running leap. The other soldier was taken completely by surprise and Ryu used that to his advantage. Jumping up Ryu charged from behind and swung his Katana around the boy's neck and pulled him down on the ground. It was looking like a win in under 2 minutes if only he hadn't smelled Mika. Turning his head a fraction of an inch Ryu looked over and saw the small demon walk past a smile on her face, good she had delivered the message. Maybe now hopefully he could sit down and devise a plan with Yumi.

Then it hit him. He wouldn't be able to stay, war would be declared and that would be the end of him and Mika before they even began. Ryu closed his eyes. 'I have to; more people will die if I don't play my role.' Ryu didn't see Daichu raise his katana up and smack him in the crotch. White stars filled his vision as his eyes went crisscross before he fell over. the rest of the soldiers went into a fit of laughter. On second thought these guys really wouldn't miss their lives.

xxx

Ai couldn't shake her thoughts as she settled in to make her morning round through the manor. Rin, Yumi, Yumi, Rin, there wasn't a connection there, Yumi was mute, but she looked so much like Rin, their height, her bone structure. Yes there was a number of females in Japan with that name but for one to end up in the servitude of the western lord wasn't that just too much of a coincidence? her name wasn't **that** popular was it? besides the girl didn't even smell hanyou she smelt of a full demon. with a different smell lingering just beneath. The reality dawned on Ai. 'Her scent, she doesn't smell half blooded but she doesn't smell pure blooded either!' Ai snapped her fingers as a plan formed in her head.

"Ai-san!"

Ai turned from her thoughts and looked up to see two of the nurses running towards her panicked looks smeared across both the young demo nesses faces. Red alerts immediately went off in her head.

"Is the child alright?"

The demoness on the left answered shakily

"We...we do not know, she fell into a fit of pain and demanded our leave, g'gomen Ai-san our orders were to stay but she became violent."

Ai pushed past the two girls and barked out orders.

"Akiko! alert the midwives and the healer, Mitsu alert General Hiroto and no one else, tell him it's urgent and to get to message to our Lord, now!"

Ai wasted no time pausing for a response as she ran down the halls towards Queen Tomi's chambers. A part of her giddy with hope that it was another miscarriage and that the Demoness would be killed for not being capable of producing an heir, another much bigger part of her worried for the sake of the unborn pup and chided her for thinking such ill thoughts. It wasn't the pup's fault its mother was a heathen.

Ai pushed through the doors and the sight in front of her made her blood run cold. The Demoness lay in a puddle of her own bright red blood her long dark locks fanned out; she looked deathly pale a pillow half ripped to shreds was crushed to her chest. The room was starting to reek of death Breathing, was the Demoness breathing? Ai knelt down and took a good long whiff; yes she was still alive, if barely. Taking a closer Look Ai realized that among the crumpled linens lay a small heap of flesh. Taking a closer Look Ai gasped in horror. Lying crooked and silent lay a small child, no two small pups.

"Oh Kami no."

Ai turned around to see the midwives, the healer, General Hiroto and The Lord himself, stunned silent and still in the doorway.

"My lord, I need two midwives and the healer everyone else must vacate for fear of infection, the pups are still alive but barely."

Sesshomaru nodded silently.

"OUT!"

two new girls stepped in and hurriedly helped Ai pull the pups from the linens.

"Ai-san they're premature."

Ai shook her head towards the older demoness Chiyo.

"Hai, hurry and clean them off, we need to try and resuscitate the queen."

The healer an ancient demoness hobbled towards the unconscious tomi.

"Don't touch her!"

A feral growl blasted out of sesshomaru's mouth as he moved to cover his mate.

The healer bowed her head "Hai my lord but we must sew the queen up, she has delivered early and this amount of blood loss is deadly, the pups have ripped their way out and she must be properly take care of. Or she will parish."

Sesshomaru backed off after a minute of thought.

"I shall be in my study alert me of any change." and with that the Demon stormed out, pausing by the entry way.

"Know this, if she dies, so do you all."

The Healer known as Kasumi stepped in and barked out orders.

xxx

Yumi sat in the stables annoyed. It was well past nightfall and her idiotic twin brother had yet to show himself! 'oh the nerve of that baka!' Yumi inwardly yelled as she kicked at the bucket she had been perched on He was probably off fornicating that little fox demon. what was her name? Mika, yes that little harlot. Yumi paced back and forth upsetting ah-un the resident two headed dragon.

"Shh!" Yumi snapped as the Dragon kicked at the back of the stable door and whined.

"You shouldn't shush things; you might blow our cover baka."

Yumi clenched her fists tightly.

"You're the baka, baka for jumping in bed with little miss foxy tale instead of focusing on the mission at hand!"

god it felt good to speak, even better to yell. Yumi sighed in relief, after a month of not speaking, yelling felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

"Well what am I suppose to look for anyway! were sent here on a suicide mission you Harlot! so excuse me for having a little fun!"

Ryu's answer was a punch to the face followed by a swift kick to the knees and he went down hard. Cursing and coughing Ryu rolled over to his side and spit out the tiny bit of blood that he had accumulated because his fang had pierced his lip.

"oi what the hell!"

Yumi tossed back a lock of hair,

"humph, don't call me names and you won't die."

Ryu sat up slowly glaring up at his sister, if looks could maim, she'd be bleeding from all her pours.

"Alright, well I called us here not to fight but to tell you something, The western empress birthed twins today."

There was silence as Ryu let his sister process that bit of news. She went stiff as her eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"You think Nobu knew of this and that we were supposed to of Killed the empress but now that we cannot,"

"We are going to murder the pups; yes that's exactly what I think Lord Nobu has in store for us." Ryu finished his sisters thought as he regained feeling in his legs again.

"That's suicide."

Ryu stared at his sister blankly

"well no shit baka."

Yumi leveled her brother with a hard glare before beginning to pace.

"No, I know that, but the peace treaty will be broken and, then of course we will be out-ed or he could not out us, either way we die and, oh god the lands are for anyone's taking.."

Yumi stopped dead in her tracks as her jaw fell slack and the reality and severity of Their lords plans finally made themselves known. Ryu came and stood beside his sister, his clawed hand resting firmly on her shoulder.

"Hai, Lord Nobu is starting a civil war, and..."

"we are the matches that will light Japan on fire." Yumi finished for her brother as she turned around, terror stricken amethyst eyes looking up into guarded Jade ones. Yumi wanted to fall apart. They had been set up, Lord Nobu wanted them dead as well as his plans set in motion, and they had played into his game, but of course they had no choice as servants and soldiers to the Northern Lord. Something else dawned on her. They had been recruited for this exact purpose. It was highly unheard of that Demon lords recruited hanyou soldiers, no Hanyou's enlisted and were often hired but they were never sought out and given such high rankings. Hanyou's always were given frontline positions. So that way they would be the first to die not only for their Lord but it was ridding the world of one more disgrace. Yumi closed her eyes, her knuckles white, blood dripping down the sides of her hand.

"there's nothing we can do."

Ryu shook his head as he gently pulled apart his sisters clenched hands.

"No sister, there is something. We can

"tell the western Lord that will kill us and start the war anyways."

"No, we can do nothing. If we do nothing then he cannot do anything. If he reveals we are traders, then Lord Nobu will out himself as being the direct cause and no war will start, he will simply be eradicated and replaced."

Yumi wiped her hands mindlessly on the sides of her brothers Tunic.

"but he will send assassins after us."

"he can't because then it will be shown that the northern lord is waging war on the western lord and again he will be outed and killed."

"But what if the assassin' don't talk?"

Ryu sighed at his sister. She really wasn't a bright light tonight.

"Baka, assassin's are marked with the seal of their lord, they will know."

Yumi shook her head.

"No you can cut it out, no seal, no ownership, and a civil war is started."

xxx

Ai rested her head against the side of the spring tub. It had been a long day, well actually a long night as well. It had taken the healer the better part of 24 hours to not only bring the Queen back to a stable unconscious state but also attend to the two new pups. Then the queen had woken up and torn her wounds open when she had thrown a fit because her pups were not at her side. It had taken them another 2 hours to calm the new raging mother down and well of course then the pups were named. The boy Katsu, (meaning: victory) the girl Hikari. (meaning: light)

a small scuffle roused Ai out of her musing. lifting one eye open revealed the new girl Yumi. Ai sat up with a smile on her face, she had almost forgotten about yumi.

"Come child, come bathe there is room."

Yumi bowed her head and nodded cursing quietly to herself; she had hoped that this late at night the springs would be empty. 'well we don't always get what we wish for now do we yumi' Yumi thought bitterly to herself before removing her clothes and joining the head servant in the warm tub.

this was her chance, now being so close Ai was able to study the girl, long silver flowing hair, dog ears on her head, wait dog ears? Ai looked up and saw a twitch. 'Hmm Rin's child had the teardrop.' Ai looked closely at the girl and on her forehead she saw it! a teardrop. Ai reached over, and quickly pinched the girl. She frowned as the girl gasped and mewled. No any mute could do that. It proved nothing, but the markings. Ai was so sure.

"You can speak can't you?"

Yumi looked up from rubbing her sore arm and narrowed her eyes. The demoness was up to something, did she know that she was a sent assassin? impossible, she couldn't have figured it out there was no way. Yumi didn't get to elite assassin for being stupid. On second thought, perhaps she really was a bad ninja and Lord Nobu only dubbed her elite so as to ensure she would carry out his plans.

Yumi shook her head no in reply and pulled herself underwater rinsing out the shampoo.

Ai grew furious all of a sudden, she got the feeling this girl was playing games. Ai didn't appreciate being toyed with. moving forward she had The younger girl by the hair and yanked her out of the water in one fluid lightening fast movement.

"You smell like him."

startled Yumi quickly switched into offensive and pulled her arm around and yanked the older demonesse's head back with breakneck speed.

"Let go." Yumi was firm and cold when she spoke. Who cared if she wasn't declared mute anymore? she would kill this bitch. She knew too much, How on earth did this female know the scent of the northern lord was beyond her but she would not have her cover blown and her brother's life endangered. No not by this Demon.

Ai smiled in triumph, she was right this was Rin's daughter, she smelt of Lord sesshomaru, it was hard to tell at first, but this close, she reeked of his Kin, it was a wonder he hadn't recognized his bastard daughter the minute she stepped into his territory. This got Ai thinking, was the soldier her twin? Rin's little boy? was it possible? Hell anything was possible at this point Ai was slowly realizing.

"What do you know, who has been feeding you intelligence, I want names and maybe I will grace you with a swift death harlot"

Yumi stood on her knees naked, towering over Ai, who looked up with shock written across her face, she quickly shook her head.

"No, one, I was the midwife to your mother when you were born, I helped birth you Yumi, you and Your twin Ryu."

Yumi Let go and backed away stunned into silence. Mother? what did her mother have to do with anything? She wasn't Lord Nobu's daughter? What was this crazy Woman babbling on about? Yumi backed up and tripped backwards falling out of the tub un gracefully.

Ai stood and moved closer determination and confusion in her eyes.

"You're Rin's pup aren't you?"

It wasn't a question it was a statement and that scared Yumi most of all, what did this servant know?

**xxxxxx**

**yay! another chapter up, i'm so so very sorry it took so long! i had some severe writers block with this chapter, i must of rewritten it atleast 4 times. Anyways enjoy and r&r!**


	8. Chapter 8 read

**alright well people keep messaging me asking why chapter 8 wont load...well there is no chapter 8 i didn't update this story i updated another story and accidentally uploaded the chapter to this story and shortly deleted it after i realized the mistake i made i deleted it, however it still says theres a chapter 8, im sorry for the confusion but there is no chapter 8 for now. **


End file.
